


In this dark night

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Series: We Are In This Together [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x16. Marcus is trying to sleep. You don't have to read "In this warm light" first but this sets just after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this dark night

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. No Beta. Hope you will enjoy this. You can read it as a sequel to "In this warm light"

_Dark_. _Hush_. The tower rooms were immersed in a black cold mantle, the echo of the battle hovered menacingly within its walls and the darkness was hiding the bodies, now covered by heavy blankets, black, blue, gray. The colors were indistinct, the red blood had become too dark to distinguish it from the floor. The windows allowed in only the dim light of the moon on the upper floors and the feeble one of the torches in the lowest.

 

Marcus rolled onto his back, letting out a sigh, his body was sore and tired, but his mind was still wrapped in too many emotions to leave him the luxury and comfort of rest. The bed was comfortable, the blankets were able to maintain an almost pleasant sensation around his battered body, but sleep did not seem to want to reach him. He ran a hand over his face, the bandages around his wrist rubbed against his skin, he stopped abruptly and looked at his wrists carefully, trying to focus on the few details that the moonlight left him recognize. He felt a lump in his throat and his stomach twisted on itself, his heart began to pound furiously in his chest and he had to turn down shutter the arm to avoid himsel from getting sick. He closed his eyes, trying not to think, to clear his mind of all his memories, but only those who made him feel sick on the legs and that made him want to throw himself from the window.

 

The beautiful and pleasant one, the few memories he had managed to create and keep, those he wanted to keep them with him and wanted to re-live them intensely. As the memory of the warm sun on his hand the first time he had seen the earth, the memory of that air so sweet and delicate, the green trees that were expanding the eye all around him, the sound of water that quiet gurgling beside the ship.

 

Then the memory of her face, her smile and her voice as she said " _You should be here_ " to Thelonious.

 

He felt the lump in his throat begin to melt, the stomach was calming down, but it still was not enough and so he began to rummage in his mind, trying to recover some other fragment, soon he saw the image of a _gun_ , long caramelized hair swirled in the cold wind, darkness surrounded the figure of a woman on her knees, the posture composed but relaxed, he swallowed hard and shook his head.

 

He looked more insistently for something beautiful in the corner of his mind, something pure to take him back to a sense of calm, although just for a moment, and immediately he felt a warm sensation on the tip of his lips and felt a tingling on his fingers, then he felt immersed in a scent that could not reconcile, but could remember the feeling he had felt at being invaded by it, peace, calm, passion, desire .... _love_.

 

In a moment the memories resurface with more force and Marcus found himself catapulted a few days before, the gray and cold walls of the ark all around them, hovering in the air the rush to get away, the tension that gripped everyone with force was pushing them, but at that moment there was nothing, nothing but her big black eyes, staring at him intently, as her voice recalled his words, she was saying that she would not go with him, she would have fallen behind because " _They need someone to show them the way out of the dark_ " and then everything happened in slow motion, the impulse to snatch away the word from that perfect mouth, the urge to take her breath away, as she could do with him just looking at him, those things were stronger than his ability to think clearly.

 

And then there was neither time nor space to think, he did not know if and when he would see her again and had to make her understand what he was feeling, just hours before she had confessed him something intimate, deep, without saying it so openly, but had clearly told him she loved him and that she could not see the death of another man she loved, he had felt so helpless before those tears, he wanted to be able to remove the handcuffs from his wrists and feet and wanted to hold her though, to not let her go away and he wanted to kiss away those bitter tears and wanted to tangle his fingers through her hair and to sink his face in her neck that gave off that scent so delicate and so hers that always made his head dizzy.

 

But he could not let go, it would be too difficult then to face his death knowing that he would not have seen her again and knew that if he had kissed the taste of her lips he would never stop and would remain in that room with her for all his life in order not to lose her, so he squeezed her wrists firmly but without hurting her, when she was coming to him, when her face was moving forward, her hands were clenched firmly to his jacket, guiding him to her so he stopped her and then he looked at her in the eyes, those beautiful eyes now filled with tears and he had seen that expression on her face, so heartbreaking, so devastating, she was pleading him to give her at least that, to leave her free to show how deep her feelings for him were, she wanted to help him, save him, not realizing that she had saved him time ago, simply by remaining at his side.

 

So at that time, before having to flee from Arkadia, he fell back to its most primal instincts and crashed over her, his lips took full control on hers and for a moment he thought she would pulled back, instead Abby replied eagerly , tangling her hand in his hair and Marcus had to fight with all his strength not to slam her against the wall behind them and hold her in though, lifting her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist and taking her off into the night.

 

Then the other hand was around his neck and she was opening her lips, he plunged his tongue into her mouth hungrily, desperately trying to savor it, in that brief moment everything seemed perfect and at the same time all was painful, it was their first kiss and it could be the last and Marcus knew that it was right for her to stay back, he would do the same...yet he could not break away, he could not stop to kiss her, and she came up with her whole body against his and her warmth then wrapped him, and for a moment he thought he was going to faint.

 

Then the kiss ended, it started furious and frantic, but had subsided becoming sweet, intense, deep, her enveloped in his arms, the world around them ran frantically, but they were there together, were embraced, lips against lips, the rest of the world could wait a little longer. Her lower was lip caged in his teeth, then it was slipping away slowly, her eyes were half-closed and the expression in her face made ran long shivers across his back, she was beautiful and he didn't want to let her go.

 

Breathing hard he could only say " **May We Meet Again** " and she smiled, oh that smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

" **We Will** " and he wanted to believe her, desperately, he wanted to hang on to her words and tighten them at him, wanted to tear his heart from his chest and giving it to her, to let her know how powerful it was at that time his fear of losing her and how deep his love for her was. But she was smiling and her eyes were shining, her face was red, flushed from the kiss they had just shared, she was beautiful and for a moment Marcus felt something deep, almost visceral, growing inside him, _hope_. Then she was walking away giving him that smile, that made her eyes sparkle and he was astonished as she disappeared behind the curtain that Lincoln was holding open for her and for an istant the world had stopped and he heard only the echo of her voice and the taste of her lips, and was no longer afraid.

 

Marcus suddenly opened his eyes, smiled wrapped in a feeling of warmth, comfort, _love_ , and turned his head to his right and saw her. She was wrapped in the blankets, her face relaxed, a small smile was flourishing on her lips and she was whispering something, but it was too flebile so that it could reach his ears, so Marcus bowed his head toward her and listened hoping to catch some words

 

" _Marcus ..._ " Abby was whispering his name, in her dreams he existed and when she was dreaming about him, she was smiling. Suddenly his heart was too large to fit his chest and he followed the impulse to stroke her cheek, at that gesture Abby shifted slightly and wrapped an arm around his biceps, Marcus smiled. He turned his torso and now he was looking at her intently, the moonlight fell gently on the features of her face, accentuating every curve, every angle, every line and she was beautiful, and finally Marcus felt a sense of peace and calm wind him completely.

 

He was about to close his eyes when Abby moved again and this time she snuggled close to his chest, resting her forehead on his heart that began to beat faster. They had shared so many emotions together, so many times that it was difficult to say when things between them had begun to be more intense and deep and when it had become almost a habit to remain silent in the same room without feeling uncomfortable, comforting each other with cups of hot tea and glances exchanged in passing among the paperwork that they had to revise as Co-Chancellor of Arkadia.

 

But the physical contact was still something new, unexplored, and Marcus always felt his body respond with chills, shivers and shocks every time Abby approached him and invaded his personal space. He felt the urge to hug her, to hold her in though, to kiss and make love to her, but that was not the time, they both were too tired and shaken in order to fully enjoy this moment, Marcus knew, but he needed to feel her close to him, wanted to feel the warmth of her body, he wanted to caress her white skin. So he wrapped her in his arms and Abby instinctively, without ever opening her eyes, wrapped her arms around his torso and began to stroke his back with her fingertips.

 

Marcus smiled printing a kiss on her head and breathing deeply in her perfume, was something sweet, something good he did not know how to distinguish, however, not completely, he only knew that it felt good and safe and wanted to stay with her in that perfect moment forever. Abby squeezed him harder and Marcus felt her lips growing into a smile on the bare skin of his chest, her warm breath gave him comfort and at that moment everything was _right_ , everything was _good_ and life seemed _possible_. Marcus closed his eyes, but before sleep finally reached him and took him away with it in the dark, a whisper rose into the room

 

" _I love you_ " and suddenly the night was not so dark, his heart was no longer heavy, life was not only about war, blood, violence and death. Life was not just about surviving anymore. Because at that time there were he and Abby, curled in his arms, so sleep came, it was a dreamless sleep, but with one promise in its silence.

 

**_We are in this together._ **


End file.
